Hotland/Poradnik
leftWitaj czytelniku! To, że tu jesteś znaczy zapewne, że poszukujesz informacji o czwartej lokalizacji w Undertale, ognistym Hotland. Wskazówki ogólne * Pierwsze spotkanie z Mettatonem: nie martw się, nie da się zginąć w czasie tej potyczki. Dodatkowo warto wspomnieć, że Alphys daje Ci odpowiedzi do poszczególnych pytań. :* W czasie następnych spotkań i jego quizów także się nie da zginąć, możesz liczyć na Alphys. * Walka z Muffet: jeżeli posiadasz w swoim wyposażeniu Spider Donut lub Spider Cider, możesz tego użyć - natychmiastowo zakończy to ową potyczkę. :* Obiekty te można kupić w "normalniej" cenie w Ruinach; w Hotland także można je kupić, jednak za kolosalną kwotę 9999G. Ta druga opcja sprawia, że Muffet nie będzie chciała z Tobą walczyć. Przeciwnicy So Sorry jest ukrytym bossem, którego pokonanie nie wpływa na grę; zabicie go w Ludobójczej Ścieżce także wiele nie zmienia, jako że daje on tylko 1 EXP. Przedmioty do znalezienia * Burnt Pan * Stained Apron * Instant Noodles Sklepy * Bratty i Catty: ich sklep znajduje się w alejce na prawo od MTT Resort, na Ścieżce Ludobójczej możesz wziąć wszystko za darmo i zabrać 5G. Możesz tu kupić: :* Junk Food: śmieciowe jedzenie, kosztuje 17G. Jest stosunkowo tanie i przywraca większość HP (jeżeli jesteś na ścieżce pacyfistycznej; wraz z Burnt Pan przywraca całość). Jest pewien minus, nie pomoże Ci zbytnio w walce z bossem następnego regionu (na ścieżce neutralnej i pacyfistycznej). :* Cowboy Hat: kowbojski kapelusz o cenie 350G, zwiększa obronę o 12 i atak o 5. Przydatne na ofensywnych ścieżkach neutralnych i ludobójczej - na ścieżkach pacyfistycznych lepiej zachować Stained Apron, które zamiast zwiększać atak przywraca Ci życie. :* Empty Gun: zwiększa zadawane obrażenia, kosztuje tyle co wyżej - 350G. Przydatne jeżeli dobrze Ci idzie unikanie ataków i atakujesz innych - w przeciwnym razie zachowaj Torn Notebook (wydłuża czas nieśmiertelności po trafieniu) lub Burnt Pan, przywracające dodatkowe 4 HP przy leczeniu. :* Mystery Key: klucz do domu w Wodospadzie umiejscowionego obok domu Napstablooka. Jest drogi (500G) i niezbyt przydatny, służy raczej do rozwinięcia swojej wiedzy o grze. W artykule możesz przeczytać o tym, co zawiera. * MTT Resort: tutaj sprzedawcą jest Burgerpants. Znajdziesz tu przedmioty inspirowane Mettatonem. Ten sklep funkcjonuje normalnie także w czasie ścieżki ludobójczej. :* Starfait: do normalnego użytku nieprzydatne, jako że Junk Food kosztuje mniej a leczy więcej (Starfrait leczy 14 HP a kosztuje 60G); przyda Ci się dopiero pod koniec następnego regionu na ścieżce pacyfistycznej. :* Glamburger: kosztuje 120G i przywraca 27 HP. Może Ci się przydać tak jak powyżej, na końcu CORE. :* Legendary Hero: kosztuje 300G i leczy 40 HP; będzie dla Ciebie bardzo przydatne na ścieżce ludobójczej; na pacyfistycznej wspiera Cię we wspomnianej wyżej walce tyle samo ile Starfrait, co oznacza że jest nieopłacalne. :* Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face: stek w kształcie twarzy Mettatona. Przywraca 60 HP i kosztuje 500G; można kupić tylko taki jeden. Możesz go użyć w czasie wyżej wspominanej walki, jednak tylko jeżeli masz wystarczająco dużo złota. Na Ludobójczej Ścieżce zakup Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face i 2-7 Legendary Hero (w zależności od tego, czy masz jeszcze Butterscotch Pie, Instant Noodles i Snowman Piece) - tak aby mieć pełne wyposażenie. Najlepiej schowaj je do najbliższej skrzyni, tak aby ich nie zmarnować wcześniej. Zagadki Lista rozwiązań zagadek znajduje się pod tym linkiem. Ścieżka Pacyfistyczna * Pamiętaj, aby dać Undyne wodę po tym, jak upadnie - bez tego znajdziesz się na ścieżce neutralnej. * Przed MTT Resort czeka na Ciebie Sans - przejście Prawdziwej Ścieżki Pacyfistycznej wymaga tu spotkania się z nim. Ludobójcza Ścieżka right|250px|thumb|Pierwszy pokój z potworami. * Hotland dzieli wymagany licznik potworów wraz z CORE - łącznie musisz ich zabić 40 w obu miejscach. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz wypełnić licznik w CORE - znajduje się tam miejsce, w którym wykańczanie ich jest dosyć szybkie i daje więcej G niż w przypadku Hotland. Kategoria:Poradniki